


Natsu and Lucy

by TazumiHanako



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Books, F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazumiHanako/pseuds/TazumiHanako
Summary: "You mean girls want their boyfriends to die." Natsu said while dropping the book out of shock."No, you idiot," Lucy picked up the book and dusted it off."They wish a guy could love them as much as Romeo loved Juliet."(brought over from fan fiction, I'm TazumiHanako, making my way over to Ao3, I will still post on fan fiction, but you can also find story updates and various others through my tumbler account.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is pulled over from my fan fiction account, so I promise it's not a stolen work ;)

The sun rose while the moon disappeared behind the mountains only to return at night which Lucy knew would be the time of the day she'd find Natsu Dragneel in her bed again. She looked over to her bookshelf noticing a book which had fallen out and on to the floor opened face down.

She walked over to pick up the fallen piece of literature to read off 'Romeo and Juliet', a classic play written by Shakespeare. It was her favorite romance, and every time she read through it her heart would stop as she let out tears toward the end where the heroine Juliet stabs herself in the heart so she can live with Romeo in peace in the afterlife.

Lucy quickly sat up and laid the book on her desk so when she came out of the bath she could read the book for the fifth time. The book was her addiction and she fell victim to it. She got into the bath and started to wash her body until she was perfectly clean. Today was her day off and she planned to spend that day reading the book, and as soon as she did she would run to the fairy tail guild so that she may discuss it with Levy who was just as big a fan of the tale as she was.

Lucy washed her blond hair with her favorite shampoo and conditioner which smelled of cherry blossoms. She got out of the bath and wrapped a perfectly clean towel around her body, but before she opened the door she prepared herself mentally for the Dragon Slayer that she knew would be there. She opened the door and turned every which way to check for the boy who she did not see.

She smiled with approval as she discarded her towel, but to her embarrassment she forgot to check her desk which was occupied by one Natsu Dragneel. She blushed crimson before rummaging for quick change of clothes before he noticed her. She had managed to find a blue plaid skirt with a ruffled tank top, but little did she know Natsu had noticed and was hiding his face with the book she set on the desk.

"Natsu, get out of my apartment!" Lucy snapped at the pink haired fire mage.

"Luce, what'd this?" Natsu questioned the girl while holding up the book to find her face in shock that Natsu actually seemed to be interested in a book.

He would tend to questioned what she would find interesting in a book all the time, but Natsu Dragneel actually took interest in one, and not just any ordinary book, but a romantic novel none the less.

"Natsu, why would you want to know," Lucy questioned him skeptically. "You always make fun of me for my love of books."

"I'm just curious," He said while blushing lightly which went unnoticed by Lucy. "I skimmed through the pages, and I was wondering why this guy named Romeo would kill himself for his lover Juliet."

"You wouldn't understand," Lucy said while hearts appeared in her eyes. "Romeo loves his Juliet to the extent of dying for her, and that's something only people could dream of."

"You mean girls want their boyfriends to die." Natsu said while dropping the book out of shock.

"No, you idiot," Lucy picked up the book and dusted it off. "They wish a guy could love them as much as Romeo loved Juliet."

"You mean like Juvia likes Gray." Natsu questioned Lucy who just nodded.

'I can't believe he picked up on that,' she thought. 'I suppose Natsu isn't as dense as I thought.'

Natsu took this time and stood up in front of Lucy; he noticed something he never had noticed before. Lucy was a girl, but has she always been this beautiful. He leaned down amost inches away from her lips. She looked at him with a look of astonishment, but as she was about to say something she was stopped by a sudden pressure on her lips. Natsu was kissing her. Her eyes widened but soon relaxed as she knelt into the kiss. Her mouth opened slightly to let him explore her mouth with his tongue which felt hot in her mouth. It felt like she just ate fire and swallowed it. Suddenly he released her and looked at her with a big grin.

"Luce…"

"Natsu, you…just, but…I." Lucy tried to catch her breath as her heart sped at a pound per second.

"I...I…Like you." Natsu stuttered out; his face completely red.

"I like you too!" Lucy said back, but after she said that she finished with something else.

"And by that I mean I love you."

Natsu stared at Lucy for a moment before taking her hand and leaving the apartment. Lucy looked at the boy for a second before kissing him on the cheek with a question. "Aren't you gonna say it back?"

"I can't just say it like that!" Natsu exclaimed in confusion.

"I wanna hear I love you Lucy from your mouth." She told him.

"I can't." He said embarrassed by the sudden command.

"Then I'm taking my confession back." Lucy said while releasing Natsu's hand.

"You can't do that!" Natsu yelled.

"But…I can, and I will unless you say those three words." She told him.

"I… love you… too Lucy." Natsu said coming out as audible as a whisper.

"Say it again please," Lucy said. "I didn't catch it."

"I LOVE YOU LUCY!" Natsu screamed, but grew embarrassed at he realized they were in the Guild.

Everyone smiled at him as he quickly made it out of there with Lucy right behind him. "It's about time." Was all that was said around the guild as they continued on with their conversations.

"No matter what, you will always be my Romeo Natsu." Lucy cooed with a small smile placed on her lips.

"And you, my Juliet."


	2. between fathers and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's father comes in and doesn't approve of her relationship.

It had been a quiet afternoon, at least, up until Lucy's father had stopped by to visit her apartment to see Natsu kissing his daughter. Jude was usually a kind man, at least when his wife was still alive, but he wasn't about to let his daughter end up with one of her guild mates without a remnant of money on them.

"Lucy, what on earth are you doing with this man?" Her father blurted out as he walked over toward the two teens that immediately pulled apart upon seeing Lucy's father.

"Natsu and I are dating, and why should it concern you anyway." Lucy snapped as Natsu just felt awkward to even be in the situation he was now in.

"You are supposed to marry whom I choose, not this guy who doesn't look like he has an ounce of money on him." Her father shouted.

"You're not in charge of me anymore, I'm not a child, and I thought I told you that none of that stuff matters to me." Lucy recalled as she grasped Natsu's hand and held it tightly in hers.

"I'm your father." Jude spoke as Lucy glared at the man.

"You're my father, funny," Lucy laughed mockingly. "Because you don't act like a father."

"Luce…" Natsu whispered as Lucy looked up to see her father with wide eyes and a sad expression. It had been the first Lucy had ever seen on the man.

"Let's go Natsu." Lucy spoke as she dragged the dragon slayer along with her.

"Lucy…" Her father had whispered before leaving the scene.

"Luce!" Natsu cried out as the blonde turned to face him, letting go of his hand in the process.

"What Natsu, you heard him didn't you?" Lucy recalled as Natsu looked at her with a straight face.

"I did, but he's you're dad isn't he?" Natsu spoke softly as Lucy's expression softened.

"You know, Juliet's father and mother had planned for her to get married too." Lucy spoke as Natsu listened to the blonde talk about the romantic novel he had found when he had first confessed. "Romeo met her at a ball, and he had immediately fallen in love, but they didn't know that their families were sworn enemies. I almost feel like we are similar in a way, except it's just my father that doesn't want us together." Lucy proceeded to place her head on Natsu's chest.

"Luce?" Natsu questioned.

"Natsu just let me lay here for a little while longer." Lucy spoke softly as she closed her eyes.

"Ok, Luce." Natsu spoke as he raised his arms to take hold of the girl. He wasn't about to let her go, and he sure as hell wouldn't let them befall some stupid tragedy like Romeo and Juliet had befallen. He cared for Lucy too much to let something like that take her away. He knew that he sure as hell was not letting Lucy get married to some guy for money; that definitely wasn't happening.

"Natsu, let's go to the guild, they've been waiting for us." Lucy said as Natsu just held her closer.

"I'd rather just hold you more a few moments longer, I don't want to lose you." Natsu admitted as Lucy smiled into his chest.

"Ok, but can you hurry, because people are starting to stare." Lucy cried as she noticed the stares of others around her that had been walking around.

"Luce, you weirdo." Natsu laughed as Lucy glared at him.

"Shut up, of course I'm going to get embarrassed, it's only natural." Lucy huffed as Natsu laughed.

"I love you Luce." Natsu exclaimed as Lucy smiled up at the salmon haired idiot, giving in to him and kissing his lips in a passionate kiss. Once she had released him she smiled a smile that only Lucy could manage.

"I love you too Natsu Dragneel." Lucy said as Natsu smiled knowing that it was time; they had been dating a year so far and it was about time he found the perfect moment to ask.

"I love you Lucy Dragneel." Natsu said with a grin as Lucy blushed profusely.

"Natsu you just said that, and why did you use your last name for me?" Lucy stammered in embarrassment.

"Because I think we should get married." Natsu spoke with a mild blush on his cheeks.

"Married?" Lucy questioned.

"Well, we've been dating a year, and I don't think I could handle anyone taking you from me." Natsu admitted as Lucy let out a small laugh.

"I will then, I never thought Dragon slayers could get so possessive." Lucy giggled as she took hold of Natsu's hand to head to her apartment; immediately changing her plans for the guild.

"Shut up, and Lucy where are we going exactly." Natsu questioned as Lucy brought him to a stop to her apartment; they hadn't walked very far from it to begin with. Lucy didn't need to answer as she led him to her room; pulling him into her bed to rest next to each other.

"Luce…" Natsu whispered as he moved to lay on his side as did she with a smile. Lucy was playing with the fabric of her bed spread as she looked up to him with a nervous expression.

"I thought we could take a nap together if that was ok; we are going to get married so it's only normal." Lucy said as Natsu nodded, wrapping his arms around the blonde so that they could sleep.

"Natsu, I can't wait to marry you." Lucy said softly which Natsu didn't hear since he had already fallen asleep.

"Oh well, goodnight Natsu." Lucy said as she kissed his cheek before falling asleep herself.


End file.
